


A Kiss, In Danger

by PoppyAlexander



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander





	A Kiss, In Danger

By the time Greg noticed the truck bearing down on them from behind, on their right side but _drifting_ –later he’d decide the driver had fallen asleep–it was already too late to do anything but brace his hands against the dash and shout. Sherlock jerked the wheel, and he was shouting, too, out of control, the back end of the car whipping and floating, steering into the skid. Horns blared, not as loud as Greg’s heartbeat in his own ears, and all at once they were stopped, facing the wrong way on the shoulder of the road as traffic carried on past them.

They cursed, and panted, a terror-spike of adrenaline slamming through their veins. Sherlock looked carefully at his hands and feet as he shifted the car into Park and finally released the brake.

“You’re all right?”

“Yeh. You?”

“No.”

“No.”

They reached for each other, shoulder belts in the way, pinning them in place. At last they caught and held, breath still heaving, and Greg pressed a hand against the back of Sherlock’s head, their faces shoved uncomfortably hard together at cheek and jaw. Sherlock’s bony fingers dug into Greg’s thigh at the bend.

Sitting back once more, breath nearly caught and settled, Greg asserted, grunt-laughing humourlessly, “Driving lesson’s over. Let’s switch seats, eh?”

“Yes,” Sherlock agreed instantly, and flashed a rumpled smile. “First, though–” They kissed to remind themselves they may never get to again.


End file.
